Backwards Relationship
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: One night when her parents go out of town for business, her friends decide to take her out for her first night on the town. The last thing she remembers was taking shots with a mystery guy, tan skin and tattoos. The rest is history… 1Direction ZaynxOC
1. Chapter 1

*I am looking for someone to make a trailer for this story! I tried and I suck at it so anyone who is good at it and can help me, please PM me! Thanks 3*

Summary: Nikkole was the all American average girl. Got straight A's, played soccer and tennis, and was an all out well behaved 18 year old. One night when her parents go out of town for business, her friends decide to take her out for her first night on the town. The last thing she remembers was taking shots with a mystery guy, tan skin and tattoos. The rest is history…

_*Nikkole's POV*_

One mistake, one drunken mistake… I couldn't believe this. How could I have been this stupid? I knew I shouldn't have taken that guys shot, hell I shouldn't have even gone out with them that night! The one night my parent's leave town and my friends convince me to let loose, that was all they wanted; so I agreed. And now I was sitting on my bathtub, in tears, holding a positive pregnancy test… All I could think right now was about the night 2 months ago, that one night that changed my whole life forever…

-Flashback-

I walked into the night club **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 74849404)** with my best friends Ally, and Christina. All we had to do was show our ID's since it was an 18 and older club. Ally went to get us drinks, and then she would meet us on the dance floor. I made sure she got me a bottle of water to start, which she did thankfully.

As I was dancing with the girls, I noticed a curly haired guy standing around watching me from his booth, as he was surrounded my 4 other guys and 2 girls. He had curly hair that seemed a nice kind of messy. I saw him getting up and walking towards me. I got nervous and kept dancing until he was near me. "Hey love," He said, with a clear british accent. "What's your name?" He said with a smile while yelling over the music.

"Nikkole, you?" I say, as I stop dancing with my friends.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles." Ally screamed, but quickly covered her mouth before saying;

"Sorry, huge fan!" Ally yelled over the music also. He laughed and smiled at her before turning back to me.

"Who are your friends?" He asked me, with a sly, but cute, grin.

"This is Ally," I said, pointing to my short haired, tall petite friend. "And this is Christina." I pointed to the curly haired blonde next to Ally.

"Hey cutie" Christina said, with a wink and a handshake.

"I was actually wondering if you girls would like to join me and my friends, and their girlfriends for some shots and drinks?" My friends nod and agree, and drag me along. I protested against drinking tonight, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Harry grabbed my hand and walked us over to the booth. When we get there, I see 4 other good looking guys sitting there, and 2 having girls on their laps. "Hey guys, this is Ally, Christina and Nikkole, they agreed to join us here tonight." As he said my name, he held my hand up and I waved with the opposite hand and pointed to the other girls with his free hand. "And girls, this is Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn, the girls are Danielle, she is Liam's girlfriend and Eleanor is Louis girlfriend." He introduced, pointing to everyone.

We all stood around the table and Harry lets go of my hand and grabs 2 shots; "You drink?" he asked me, offering the shot in his other hand. I took it and shrugged my shoulders.

"No, but tonight is all about new experiences for me." He laughed and shook his head as he counted down from 3 as we all took the shot together at the same time. I downed it as fast as I could, but it still burned my throat on the way down. I coughed as I set the glass down, making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." The girl, Danielle said as she giggled.

Before anyone else could say anything, Christina was dragging Harry out to the dance floor. Ally sat down in the booth and started conversing with Niall. I stood awkwardly watching Harry and Christina dance, since Liam and Danielle went out on the dance floor and Louis and Eleanor were just talking at the booth.

"You like him?" I husky voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw the guy I remember being Zayn standing there, with a sly, but sexy grin on his face.

I shake my head "No, I don't even know him very well."

"Ah I see." He says, nodding his head. "Good cause he is kind of a player." I nod my head and before glancing back at them, then back at Zayn. "Wanna take another shot?" I nod and follow him up to the bar. I glance down while were walking and see he grabbed my hand so he didn't lose me as we walked through the crowd.

After about 3 shots and 2 screwdrivers, me and Zayn were both pretty drunk. Christina and Harry were still on the dance floor, and Ally was still talking to Niall. "Wanna get out of here?"Zayn asked me into my ear over the music, as my eyes scanned the room. I look back at him and nod my head without even a second thought. Zayn smirked as he grabbed my hand and laced our hands together as we walked out of the club, and from there, the night was a blur…

-End Flashback-

I smacked myself on the forehead. All I remember from the rest of the night was going to his hotel room; the next thing I remember was waking up at the crack of dawn, naked, with Zayn next to me, wearing as much as I was. I wipe my tears and walk back to my room, which was connected to my bathroom. I get dressed for the day; **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 75857377) **and do my hair and makeup. I just blow dry my hair and leave it straight, I didn't feel like curling it today, too tired. I just put on some simple mascara and eyeliner and a light coat of eye shadow. I grab my phone and purse before heading out the door and start my walk to school. I usually drive, but I needed to think today so I decided to walk.

I regret having sex with Zayn. I know it sounds mean and very much unlike me, but I do. I always imagined losing my virginity to the man of my dreams, not a rock star I would hook up with on a drunken night and never talk to them again. I do talk to Harry though. Him and Christina ended up exchanging numbers that night and she gave him mine too, so we've become close friends. He has no idea about me and Zayn hooking up though, well unless Zayn said something and Harry hasn't mentioned it. No one knows. I snuck out of his room before he woke up, or anyone woke up. I have to tell Zayn though, I'm having his baby and I cannot do this alone. He is the only guy I have ever slept with and from what Harry tells me, Zayn has a tendency to cheat on his girlfriend, typically on one night stands, so I hope I wasn't one of them that he cheated with, that would crush me.

When I get to school, I say hi to some people I pass and hurry to my locker. I am not in the mood to socialize, but apparently my friends feel otherwise. "Hey Nik!" Christina says, as her and Ally approach my locker. I nod and continue grabbing my books. We walk to class together and I put on a happy face like nothings bothering me, when in all reality, I am thinking about how I am going to tell Zayn, and worse, my parents.

The day flies by too fast for my liking and I walk home alone thinking about all the ways I could tell my parents about this major mistake I made. I walk up my driveway to my front door, seeing that my parents weren't home yet. Since my mom and dad are both lawyers, they aren't usually home until about 7. I walk through the front door and up to my room, where I throw my bag down on my bed and start pacing. I decide to leave a note and then leave for a while until I get a call or text from them. I grab my purse and leave the house, walking down the street and to a local park. I watch little kids play on the playground after school with their parents. I realize that soon enough, that would be me… By myself or with their father… I pulled out a book and put my music on while reading.

Time must have flown by because my phone goes off and I get a text message. It was from my mom… And what it said destroyed my heart;

_Nikkole, don't bother coming home. You are not welcomed here anymore. I can't believe you made such a stupid mistake. I thought we raised you better. Good luck raising this baby. Maybe you can find out who the father is and it can live a somewhat decent life since you just ruined you're bright future. Goodbye, Nikkole._

I break down in tears and don't know what to do. I grab my stuff and walk to Christina's; hopefully she can help me figure out what to do now. I walk to her house and knock on the door. She opens it and widens her eyes when she sees me. "Oh my god Nik! Are you okay?" She puts her arms around me and leads me to her room and sits me down. I explain everything to her and she hugs me apologizing. "I am so sorry Nikkole! It's my fault! I shouldn't have brought you there that night! Or even left you with Zayn!"

"It's okay Christina! Remember, I wanted to do that…" I shake my head, hugging her back so she doesn't feel bad.

"So what are you going to do now? Tell Zayn? I know you can't go home so I'll let you stay here, since my parents are still in France. And later we will go to your house and grab all your stuff when they're sleeping so we don't see them." I nod and we go to her kitchen and have some dinner. She makes some spaghetti and meatballs. We sit in her living room watching movies until about 11pm, and I knew that they would be sleeping now, so we decide now is better than later. I walk to the door and unlock it, laying my key on the end table near the door, knowing they would want it back. We walk quietly up to my room and grab all my bags and suitcases, and fill them with everything that was mine, from pictures on my walls, jewelry, clothes, make-up, shower stuff, my laptop, and feminine stuff.

When we were done, my bed was completely clear, blankets and pillows gone, my walls were bare, my closet and dresser was completely empty and it was like no one had lived in this room before. We quietly carry everything to her car and drive away as I look one last time at the house I used to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

When we get back to Christina's house, we walk up to her guest room and unpack everything. By the time we were done, it was about 3:30 in the morning. Luckily it was Saturday so we didn't have to worry about school later. We wave goodnight and she goes to her room and closes her door. I change; **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 75926307)** and lie down in my new bed and think about what my next step should be. I grab my phone and put a sweater on and open the door to the balcony. I open Harry's number and call, hoping he was up.

"Hello?" He answers; sounding out of breath and seemed to be laughing about something.

"Hey Harry" I say, as calm and collected as I can.

"Oh hey Nik! What's up?"

"I have to talk to you, something happened and I need Zayn's number too." I explain.

"What happened? And Zayn's? Why Zayn?" He asked confused. All the chaos in the background seemed to have stopped now.

"Me?" I heard in the background, "Who is that?"

"Hold on Zayn" I heard him say to someone, who happened to be Zayn, and a door closed.

"Okay Nikkole, what's going on?" He asked me, concern leaking from his voice.

I feel the tears welling up "My parents kicked me out…"

"What? Why?" He asked me;

"Harry, I made a huge mistake… And now I have to stay with Christina until I can figure this out."

"Non sense, I'm sending you a plane ticket now, you're coming here to stay with us."

"Harry you don't have to do that, really." I said.

"Too late. You and Christina are coming out here tomorrow night. Be ready and call me when you get to the airport before you board."

"Wait Harry!" But in response I got the dial tone. He had hung up before I got the chance to tell him. I go back in my room and lay down before falling into a deep sleep thinking how I am going to tell them all…in person…

I wake up the next morning to the fresh smell of delicious French toast from downstairs; I make the bed and walk downstairs seeing Christina standing in front of the stove cooking. I smile and sit down on the island; "Hey girl"

"Good morning." She smiles back "How'd you sleep preggers?"

I laugh "Good, how about you?"

"Amazing." She smiles. She turns the oven off and puts the last few on the plate before setting it in front of me. It was a plate of scrambled eggs, French toast and hash browns. "Here is you're breakfast ma lady" She sings, setting it down. I laugh and start eating and she did too. As I started eating and decided to tell her what happened earlier this morning.

"So guess what?" I say, making her look up at me.

"Did you tell Zayn?!" She says, widen eyes.

"No, not yet at least. I talked to Harry last night."

"Did you tell him?"

"Almost, but I didn't get the chance too."

"So what happened?" She asked as she got up and brought our cleared plates to the sink and started washing them.

I started explaining "Well I told him how my parents kicked me out. He flipped and before I could tell him why, emailed me plane tickets to come out to the UK and see them, with you. We leave tonight at 5." Her jaw dropped as she was doing dishes. When she finished, she turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Well why are we sitting here, we have to get packed and ready!" We run up to our rooms to shower and start packing.

After we were done getting dressed for a flight and helping each other pack, we hailed a taxi and were on our way to the airport. It was about 3 in the afternoon. We had to be early because of airport security and printing out tickets.

After we got through security and print out the tickets, we sit down with our carry ons; **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 76617451).**

"Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to call Harry and tell him we're at the airport about to board." She nods and I walk away from her and to a secluded area before dialing his number.

"Hello?" He answered, like they were just waking up.

"Hey Harry it's me. I didn't wake you did I?" I ask.

"No, I was already up and about. Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah, we are about to board so I thought I would call you like you wanted me too."

"Yeah I did, well we have to get to the studio so call when you land and I will head out and get you from the airport." I hear pans rustling in the background and Louis asking Harry what he wanted for breakfast.

"Okay I will, thank you for this Harry." I genuinely say to him.

"It's no problem Vanessa. I'll see you soon." We hung up and I walked back over to Christina just as our flight was called to start boarding.

After the flight, we get off the plane and start heading to the baggage claim, and when we are waiting for our bags to come through, I call Harry to tell him we arrived. He said he was just leaving the studio and he was on his way to grab us. It was about 7:00 pm here right now so now I realized how major the time difference is. But luckily I was exhausted so it didn't matter. This baby is going to be the death of me.

We grabbed our bags and headed to the entrance of the airport and sat on a bench with our bags waiting for Harry to show up. We looked around at some of the lights and talked about how pretty they were at night when black car pulled up in front of us. The back door opened and we saw Harry sitting there with wide smile "Hey girls" We smiled, gathering our stuff.

"Hey Harry" We said with wide smiles, but I think I saw Christina light up when she saw him. I was so happy for her. I'm terrified that they're going to find out and make me leave.

"How are you girls? It's been months!" He asked us as we loaded our bags in and got in the backseat with him.

""I've been good. So has Vanessa." Christina said, before they both started talking and catching up. I leaned my head against the window and just looked at everything we drove by as I fell asleep.

I woke up to Christina shaking me telling me we were at the hotel we would be staying at while we were here. I grab my stuff and we follow Harry up to the room he got for us. When we got there, he helped us get settled in "So if you girls wanted too, you could come to mine and Louis place for dinner tonight? It's right down the street in the apartment complex on the corner."

"Sure, we'd love too. Right Nikkole?" I nod in agreement with her and change from the lazy clothes I had on for the flight to set of nice clothes. I let my hair out of the ponytail and let it naturally flow as I put on some mascara and eyeliner. **( untitled_182/set?id=82927616)**. "You girls ready to go? I called the guys and they are meeting us at the restaurant." My stomachs starting to turn as we get into the car and head there, but I don't know if it's because I don't know how I'll react to the food or if it's from having to see the father of my baby again...


End file.
